


Yours

by bearlywrite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Songfic, matthew is briefly mentioned, uhh idk, usukweeklyjam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearlywrite/pseuds/bearlywrite
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones complete each other in every way.(songfic for the usukweeklyjam on the song "Yours" by Russel Dickerson)





	Yours

Arthur Kirkland was never considered to be a model student, or a good influence, or a kind person. If you asked anyone that knew him, they’d turn up their nose and regard him as the community rebel who had no care for authority or respect for anyone and would advise anyone who would listen to stay as far away from him as humanly possible.

If you asked anyone in the little town that Arthur had grown up in, they’d tell you he was a lost cause, but Alfred F. Jones was not everyone.

The young American had moved in the empty house at the edge of town during Arthur’s senior year and he was a walking example of everything Arthur was not. He was smart, optimistic, highly regarded as being quite the ‘Southern gentleman’ and was adored by everyone in the small town within just weeks of his moving in.

Alfred hadn’t been in town for two hours before he’d began to hear the rumors surrounding a rebellious teen in his grade, with piercings and dyed hair, tattoos and a hefty juvenile record under his belt. He’d receive warnings from everyone he asked about this mysterious punk, yet he couldn’t help his intrigue. Alfred had grown up on a secluded farm in South Carolina, he’d never experienced anyone with a reputation like Arthur’s. So, when the day came, and Alfred happened to see a short blonde who stood out in the crowd he knew that he had found the most interesting person in town.

~ * ~

Arthur Kirkland remembers the day he met Alfred F. Jones well.

It was a typical day for the Englishman; he’d woken up, cursed his existence, had a smoke, threw on the tightest black pants he owned, and had walked out the door of his home with a one-finger-solute towards his father passed out on the couch from the night before.

His life had never surprised him. It remained the same since he was 15; his father drinking so much he could barely land a punch on Arthur before collapsing on the couch, his brothers showing up once a month to deliver money for him to sustain himself until he was old enough to get out of the hellhole, and the ever-present reminders that he was, and never will be, good enough.

He'd walked down the same streets he had for the past 18 years of his life, yet what was waiting for him at the end of the proverbial road made his heart race and his mind clear at the same time. What was at the end of the road was a star that had fallen from the sky, perfect to Arthur in every way.

What was at the end of the road was the only thing that managed to surprise Arthur.

Alfred F. Jones was at the end of the road, and Arthur Kirkland fell in love the moment their eyes met.

~ * ~

Alfred Jones remembers the day he met Arthur Kirkland well.

It was a Tuesday morning, with the sun bright and shining down on him as he walked to his high school with his younger brother Matthew in tow.

His life had always been too straightforward, too systematic and far too predictable. The only sense of adventure the boy had since he was 15 was moving to this new town. Otherwise, Alfred Jones’ life was the picture of the stereotypical suburban small-town USA; a mother and father who loved each other dearly, a white picket fence and a dog yapping in the manicured front lawn, straight A’s and not a care in the world.

Alfred knew there was an entire world out there, ready and waiting to be explored, and he wanted – needed - someone who dared to take the leap with him. He no longer wanted to be stuck in his ‘perfect’ life - he wanted to be free.

They’d been stopped at a crosswalk when the boy had turned the corner a few feet away from them.

When the two made eye contact, Alfred knew he’d just found the person who would make his far too predictable life worth living.

~ * ~

Both men remember the day they finally let their feelings blossom into reality well.

After they had met, each knew that the other was meant to be in their life. Arthur found peace and stability in Alfred’s smile. He found that he no longer felt like a worn out set of shoes, lost and wandering and waiting for something that would never come, or another face in the crowd. He was finally enough for someone.

Alfred found the adventure and excitement he’d always longed for in Arthur. The boy had many tales of his late-night escapades, and the passion to dare to take Alfred out to experience them with him. Alfred was no longer a boat stuck in a bottle, waiting for a chance to touch the sea and find adventure in his life. He was finally free.

And when the night came, Alfred still buzzing from the excitement of their trip to an abandoned church, Arthur still feeling the tingling warmth of Alfred’s hand in his, both men knew that the person beside them was the answer they’d been searching for. There was no doubt in either mind that they were meant to be with each other, and nothing stopped the two from leaning in and closing the distance between them.

The kiss had awoken something deep down inside both men, each finally feeling as if a new life was breathed into them. As Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and looked to the sky shining with stars, there was no questioning that they were better together, their broken puzzle pieces fitting together to finally create something beautiful.

In their embrace they felt the years of anguish, emptiness and loneliness melt away, their hearts melting and forming into one - a new heartbeat, a new sense of hope instilled in each of them.   

Arthur reached up to cup Alfred’s cheek, drowning in the affection the blue crystals held only for him, and smiled.

“Thank God I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please feel free to visit my tumblr @thequietgamer.tumblr.com


End file.
